1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technologies, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a fixing device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs are a kind of flat panel displays (FPDs) that display images by virtue of properties of liquid crystal materials. Because of their lighter weight, thinner profile, lower driving voltage required and lower power consumption as compared to other kinds of display devices, the LCDs have become the mainstream product in the display market.
As shown in FIG. 1, an LCD device generally comprises an LCD panel 4, a front frame 5, a light guide plate 3, a plastic frame 1, a light source 6 and a backplate 2. The backplate 2 comprises a baseplate 21 and a sidewall 22. The light source 6 is fixed on the sidewall 22 of the backplate 2. The plastic frame 1 comprises a side plate 11 and a partition plate 12 perpendicularly extending from the side plate 11. The backplate 2 is located below the partition plate 12, and the sidewall 22 of the backplate 2 is fixedly connected with the side plate 11 of the plastic frame 1. The light guide plate 3 is located below the partition plate 12 and fixedly connected with the backplate 2. The LCD panel 4 is placed on the partition plate 12. The front frame 5 is disposed over the plastic frame 1, which comprises two side edges perpendicular to each other: one of the side edges is fixedly connected to the side plate 11 of the plastic frame 1 and the other side edge cooperates with the partition plate 12 of the plastic frame 1 to fix the LCD panel 4. The light guide plate 3 and the backplate 2 may be connected through use of screws or through use of other fixing mechanisms, and a predetermined distance is kept between the light guide plate 3 and the light source 6.
In conventional LCD device designs, fixing structures for the front frame, the plastic frame and the light guide plate must be formed through use of separate molds respectively and then assembled together, which makes the manufacturing process of the LCD devices very complex.